


Maybe at Home

by IllyasJames



Series: Maybe Baby [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: After all this time the rest of the skaters can prepare a party they have been waiting for.Baby Katsuki-Nikiforov is coming home.





	Maybe at Home

**Author's Note:**

> Day 135 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> The final installment of the Maybe Baby story line.
> 
> If you want to ask me to write anything, or maybe about certain pairs consider going over to [ my Tumblr ](the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com) to drop me an ask or message. I always answer. :}

The small house in Hasetsu not too far away from the Katsuki families Onsen is quickly filled with a lot of people from all over the world. Most of them had been at the place only a few months back, when it had just been bought, to help it get ready. Now though they all have there arms full for a completely different reason. 

Most of them had expect to not come over till a few weeks later, but then again the reason they were here had taken enough time to arrive. 

Lucky for them, Phichit had been all over there personal feeds with his updates, being the only one who had still been in Hasetsu at the time. He called is an intuitive hunch that had made him change his flight plan for a week later. 

And that it led to him being able to practically livestream Yuuri becoming a parent was just the icing on the cake. Sure he kept it as nice as he could, Mari deserved some protection. Plus he was more interested in Yuuri's face, as it was pure bliss to watch. The joy and admiration. The pure love.

Yeah, those were some of the best pictures he had ever taken. That first picture of Yuuri with the baby against his shoulder, he's gotten it printed and framed the next day. Knowing the Katsuki's will forever have it up their wall. 

Capturing the moment Victor thanked Mari was also a good one. 

Or the moment the baby opened their eyes showing there eyes. One Blue and one Brown. Just perfect matching their heart-shaped smile and raven hair. Truly a mix of their parents. That is a photo he got permission to post on his public IG, making it known to the world. It also broke the internet twice over. 

It's one of the reasons they had to wait a whole week to get the welcome home party. The press had come down on Hasetsu harder than when Victor first showed up. If all the skaters had also showed up it would just have added to the stress. 

In the end it was Yuri that had told them to leave them all alone as newly borne babies needed their rest. And no, he was not going to reveal either sex or name of the baby. That would be revealed when their parents were up for it, and not a second sooner. 

After that most had left, and the ones that didn't were removed by the police shortly after for disturbing the peace. Phichit could have made a fortune with all the photo's he'd gotten by then. He's just not a sell out. 

His phone buzzes when he receives the text he was expecting. Soon everybody is in position, so when the door of the house slides open the first thing they see walking into their house are all their friends and such under a big Welcome Home Baby Katsuki-Nikiforov banner.

Off course this makes Yuuri cry, and the 'Don't worry dear. It's the hormones' is an often heard remark the rest of the night. As everybody is quickly clear to the fact that Yuuri is every bit the emotional mess you'd normally expect a new mother to be. And Victor is definitely not helping as he's just his normal over the top self.  
The baby though is a gift and quickly finds themselves being handed about between people. Again nobody makes a comment that it's mostly Yuri who goes about with the baby. They have all accepted that to be his Big Brother rights. 

Proving the teen is maturing he only snarls once every five comments and mostly just out of habit then anything meant. 

Phichit enjoys the whole afternoon snapping photo's. So when Yuuri suddenly takes the camera away and sits him down next to Yuri he's a bit shocked. He thought his friend had been okay with the photo's. When the baby is put in his arms he gets it, and when Victor walks out of the kitchen and hands him the fresh bottle he is pretty much tearing up. 

It doesn't matter he didn't take the photo himself, this will be his favorite one. Especially when the baby looks up to him and he can just feel himself smile broader than ever before. 

He can hear the people around talking, and even hears Mari and the Katsuki's come in. It all doesn't really matter as long as he has this little wonder in his arms. For once he can understand why Yuuri was so emotional. 

Once the bottle is done he plans to make the child burp but he finds his hands empty when Otabek beats him to it. The man gives him a rare smile before sitting next to Yuri's other side. Yeah, he can't hog the kid all the time. There is going to be more then enough time to enjoy. 

They are all waiting to hear what name they made for it, but before they can announce Yuri states the baby needs a clean diaper and promptly drops it in JJ's hands. Making the Canadian man laugh. Sure enough though he let's Victor point him to the changing station, after all he knows how it is done. They can all watch as the changing station is in the adjacent room. They all enjoy hearing the story how JJ gave his own kid the first piercing when messing up his first attempt on diapering up. 

Yuuri just looks over with his eyes more filled with joy then ever before. And when Victor comes out of the room with the baby in his arms, Yuuri is not ashamed to reach out for his child. Three years don't seem like a long time, but with everything that happened. Phichit is glad his friends got there Happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Thank you for reading.
> 
> Hope you liked it, please leave a comment. Even something as simple as a smiley really brightens my day. :}


End file.
